Skinwalker
Category:Races Skinwalkers resemble humans much of the time, but they possess the uncanny ability to transform into bestial humanoids who combine the most fearsome aspects of flesh and fur. Most people believe skinwalkers are half-breeds of lycanthropes, or that they share some slight version of the curse of those creatures. Skinwalker shamans say they are chosen by nature or the gods to be a bridge between the world of humanity and the animal world. The truth may lie somewhere between these two ideas. For indeed, skinwalkers are those with a lycanthrope crouching somewhere in the branches of their family tree. These distant progeny of monstrous werewolves and other creatures of the night have special talents unlike those of most civilized peoples, and they arise randomly among remote humanoid populations as well as within their own secretive sects. A pair of humans may give birth to a skinwalker—the dormant lycanthropic ancestry making itself known in a child neither beast nor human—or a pair of skinwalker parents may produce a skinwalker child, though these couplings can sometimes produce human children as well. Physical Description Outwardly human, skinwalkers are virtually indistinguishable from others of the ethnic group into which they are born. Those rare skinwalkers who have bred true for generations tend to have dark eyes, straight dark hair, and richly colored skin. Skinwalkers’ features vary greatly when they shapechange. They gain a bestial visage evoking the creatures they emulate; the snout elongates, teeth become more prominent, claws emerge from fingertips, and skin toughens into hide. Despite their shapechanging abilities, they are not immune to infection from full lycanthropes. Society Skinwalkers sometimes weave themselves into other societies, hoping their peculiar talents go unnoticed. They may also be nomads found in lands with wide-open spaces. Groups of skinwalkers hidden among a larger community of non-skinwalkers may regularly gather for lunar rituals or nocturnal pack hunting. Relations Skinwalkers mostly populate human settlements and communities. They tend to get along with catfolk, tengus, and members of other animal-like races (including lycanthropes), and are comfortable taking their animalistic forms in the company of these fellows. However, many natural lycanthropes see skinwalkers as weaker, inferior versions of their own kind, and some lycanthropes even take to infecting or even hunting their distant kin. Alignment and religion Skinwalkers tend toward neutral alignments, but may be of any. Many follow the Green Faith or venerate deities with close ties to nature and the animal world, as well as those connected with hunting, transformation, travel, and trickery. Adventurers Often on the move, skinwalkers make for excellent adventurers. Once they become comfortable in a group, most skinwalkers come to see their adventuring allies as their pack or herd. Names Skinwalkers born in human and humanoid societies share the naming conventions of the surrounding culture. Skinwalkers born in their own packs typically have names similar to their overarching ethnicities appended with flavorful, animal-inspired appellations such as Bearmaw, Wolftamer, Fangblood, or Owlmarked. Non-human skinwalkers Skinwalkers are found mostly in human populations. However, because of the nature of lycanthropy, skinwalkers can feasibly be of any intelligent humanoid race. So while uncommon, a lycanthropic bloodline can descend through non-humans like halflings, dwarves, orcs, or elves. Non-human skinwalkers perhaps more closely resemble their non-lycanthropic parent race, but possess the same statistics as human-descended skinwalkers with the exception of size and effects dependent on size, such as the damage die of natural attacks. For example, a gnome skinwalker is Small, but otherwise is statistically identical to the base skinwalker race presented here (unless, of course, the character is descended from an alternate skinwalker heritage, in which case she has the statistics of that heritage). Regardless, skinwalkers of non-human descent are typically raised in the same culture as their parent race, and thus usually have the same cultural understanding and education that anyone in their community possesses. So while a half-orc skinwalker raised in an orc tribe might not gain automatic proficiency with the orc double-axe, that doesn’t necessarily preclude him from honing his aggressive battle tactics and learning how to fight like an orc. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Scores: Skinwalkers are well attuned to the natural order of things and value passion above reason. They gain +2 Wisdom, –2 Intelligence, and +2 to one physical ability score while shapechanged. While in their bestial form, they gain a +2 racial bonus to either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution (see Change Shape). Skinwalkers of specific heritages (see below) gain different ability score modifiers, as indicated. * Size: Skinwalkers are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Skinwalkers are humanoids with the skinwalker and shapechanger subtypes. * Base Speed: Skinwalkers have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Skinwalkers speak Common. Skinwalkers with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Other racial traits * Animal-Minded: Skinwalkers have a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal and wild empathy checks. Skinwalkers of specific heritages gain a +2 bonus to different checks as indicated. * Change Shape (Su): A skinwalker can change shape to and from a bestial form as a standard action. In bestial form, a skinwalker gains a +2 racial bonus to either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. While in this form, a skinwalker also takes on an animalistic feature that provides a special effect. Each time a skinwalker assumes bestial form, they can choose to gain one of the features below. These benefits last until the skinwalker returns to their humanoid form as a swift action. A skinwalker must first return to their humanoid form before changing to bestial form again to change benefits. Different skinwalker heritages allow skinwalker characters to select from different sets of bestial features. ** 2 claw attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage ** Darkvision to a range of 60 feet. ** +1 racial bonus to natural armor. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): Skinwalkers can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Spell-Like Ability: Skinwalkers with a Wisdom score of 11 or higher can use speak with animals once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability is equal to the skinwalker’s character level. Skinwalkers of specific heritages gain other spell-like abilities. Alternate racial traits * Beast Talker: Some skinwalkers’ ability to communicate with animals is stronger than their ability to transform. Such skinwalkers can only use their change shape ability once per day for 1 minute per level, but they can use their speak with animals spell-like ability at will. This racial trait alters the change shape and spell-like ability racial traits. Variant heritages The base skinwalker is merely the most common of its kind but there are those who’ve inherited a larger share of their ancestors’ animalistic beings, and in whom can be seen the traits of very specific types of lycanthropes. Whether the scions of wereboars, the grandchildren of werecrocodiles, or the distant progeny of wererats, these individuals possess stronger ties to their ancestors than other skinwalkers. This book presents eight alternative heritages for skinwalkers, which can be selected during character creation. Once chosen, a skinwalker’s heritage cannot be changed. * Ability Modifiers: While most skinwalkers gain a +2 to Wisdom, a -2 to Intelligence, and a variable physical ability bonus when in bestial form, the skinwalker heritages shown below alter this. * Alternate Skill Modifiers: While most skinwalkers gain a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal and wild empathy checks, those of the variant heritages listed below gain a modifier to different skills. * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: The listed spell replaces the standard skinwalker’s speak with animals 3/day spell-like ability and also functions the listed number of times per day as a spell-like ability. Werebat-kin (bloodmarked) Those skinwalkers known as bloodmarked are a hungry lot— their predilection for blood is matched only by their flock mentality and adherence to strict hierarchy. * Typical Alignment: NE * Ability Modifiers: +2 Int, –2 Wis (+2 Dex while shapechanged) * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Fly, Perception at night * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: obscuring mist 1/day * Bestial Features: ** Bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage ** +4 racial bonus on Perception checks ** Scent to a range of 30 feet ** Treat falling damage as 20 feet less than it actually is Bloodmarked, like werebats, are generally communal and often defer readily to their superiors within their flocks or even other leaders or employers. They tend to be gregarious yet savage, and enjoy using their unassuming natural forms to trick others before revealing their true bestial powers. Bloodmarked reveal their human ancestry in their ability to break from the group, make their own choices, and associate with humans without trying to force their way of life upon them, although troublemakers are strongly frowned upon and find it hard to get any other werebat-kin to take their side if in opposition to the group. Like werebats, bloodmarked are fond of elaborate social ceremonies that strengthen group cohesion and loyalty. Werebat-kin ceremonies often involve wearing bat skins, sacrificing animals or humanoids, and drinking blood. Werebat-kin are most commonly found near dense forests and jungles. With little trust for outsiders, werebat-kin often form insular communities at the fringes of civilized societies, with each bloodmarked being loyal to every member of the community and whichever leader has bested all challengers. Like other skinwalkers, however, bloodmarked are typically born into societies that don’t include others of their kind, and these individuals are inclined to seek out surrogate flocks, generally in the form of violent gangs, tight-knit adventuring parties, or even insular academic circles, according to the individual’s disposition. Bloodmarked are generally tall and slight, with dark hair and severe features. Poor eyesight is relatively common among werebat-kin, though they often hear and smell well enough to make up for it. A werebat-kin’s true nature generally manifests shortly before or during puberty, first in the form of a sudden sharpness of hearing that makes even normal conversation painful until the werebat-kin grows accustomed to it. Because of their superficial similarities to vampires and werewolves, bloodmarked are often subjects of fear and derision by ordinary humans even if those people are unfamiliar with werebats or werebat-kin. Those who do know of them treat bloodmarked little better, since few people are comfortable with the domineering culture and unsavory heritage of these skinwalkers. Bloodmarked have a strong instinct to associate with others of their kind, often joining criminal gangs and almost always forming lasting affiliations of some sort. They also have a natural hunger for blood and a cruelly hedonistic undercurrent to their society, luring many into a lifestyle that is self-indulgent at the expense of others. Bloodmarked who fail to keep in touch with the decadent culture of their kin often become adventurers because they enjoy the close bonds that form within a party over time as its members save each other’s lives and work as a team. They excel at roguish pursuits, if only for the bloodshed such activities promise, though most werebat-kin adventurers take to the arts of tactical fighting and wizardry. The following feats are available to werebat-kin: * Bat Shape * Bloodmarked Flight * Dire Bat Shape The following spell is common among werebats, werebat-kin, and those who associate with these creatures: * Accursed Glare Werebear-kin (coldborn) Coldborn are remarkable among skinwalkers for their awareness and their potential for discipline, as well as for their hidden rage. * Typical Alignment: LG * Ability Modifiers: +2 Con, –2 Cha (+2 Wis while shapechanged) * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Climb, wild empathy * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: calm animals 1/day * Bestial Features: ** Bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage ** 2 claw attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage ** Climb speed of 20 feet ** Scent to a range of 30 feet Werebear-kin are known and respected as defenders of the wilds. They tend to carve out niches as woodland guides, rangers, and recluses to whom humans can turn for guidance in the wilderness. They are called coldborn because they often become torpid and withdrawn during the winter months unless they have matters to attend to, and they resume their typical demeanors with renewed energy at winter’s end. Although they often avoid large settlements, coldborn are known to defy their ursine urges in favor of their humanlike desire for community, either forming small, intimate communities of their own (consisting of a few families or a chosen family of good friends) or arranging annual or seasonal gatherings to keep in touch with their fellows from all across the area. Werebear-kin are renowned for their industriousness, and often make a good living trading in skins, leather, and other products of the forest. This trade allows them to acquire useful tools for defending their homes and surviving lean times. It also means that they are often in contact with a few non-coldborn, though they regard most outsiders as greedy and obsessed with wealth and status. In northern and mountainous regions, this attitude has earned them a great deal of respect from monks. Like werebears, coldborn tend to be quite broad-shouldered, muscular, and strong-featured, but they generally do not share werebears‘ work-worn appearance unless they have actually known a life of hard labor. A werebear-kin’s lycanthropic heritage usually reveals itself during or shortly after puberty. It’s not uncommon for a werebear-kin to first learn of her powers during an accidental burst of strength, and she may cause a great deal of inadvertent damage until she learns to control herself. Coldborn may be treated as dangerous beasts or exemplary teachers depending on the surrounding cultural attitudes. Werebear-kin are drawn to seek solitude much of the time, although they are commonly good-hearted. Not all werebear-kin avoid settlements, but all avoid frequently dealing with people outside their chosen family. Coldborn usually make effective leaders and organizers for tight-knit adventuring parties and similar groups because of their naturally strong sense of empathy and desire to protect their chosen families. However, in keeping with their werebear heritage, coldborn sometimes demonstrate a more violent side, either out of frustration at mistreatment by others or due to a naturally foul temperament. Werebear-kin adventurers are most often druids, rangers, or witches, as they readily cast aside the foibles of human societies for the simplicity of nature. Some monasteries even claim to have been founded or guided during their founding by those who wear the bear’s skin, whose seclusion away from worldly concerns allows them to more easily find the path to true wisdom The following feats are available to werebear-kin: * Bear Hug (Combat) * Beartrap Bite (Combat) * Ferocious Loyalty (Teamwork) The following spells are common among werebears, werebear-kin and those who associate with these creatures: * Share Skin * Share Skin, Greater Wereboar-kin (ragebred) Ragebred, even more so than other skinwalkers, find both their greatest strength and direst weakness in their choleric emotions— from unstoppable rage to tempestuous affection to reckless spite. * Typical Alignment: CN * Ability Modifiers: +2 Str, –2 Cha (+2 Con while shapechanged) * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Handle Animal, Perception * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: speak with animals (pigs and boars only) 3/day * Bestial Features: ** +10 foot racial bonus to base speed ** Gore attack that deals 1d6 points of damage ** 2 hoof attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage ** Scent to a range of 30 feet Wereboar-kin are known for their fiery tempers, wide stubborn streaks, and strong familial bonds. The ragebred’s tenacity and irrepressible expressiveness has also earned this race respect and a reputation as freedom fighters. Wereboar-kin are often ashamed of where their abilities come from and have no shortage of ill feelings for true wereboars, even if this hatred is mingled with martial respect. Wereboar-kin generally avoid large groups of people unless they feel confident of their own ability to buy, charm, or bully their way into power and respect. The ragebred who do live in busy social circles are those able to channel their strong emotions into far-reaching schemes, creative expression, or their professional crafts. Others choose the more common route of carving out a place where they hold power at the edge of civilization. More than one upstart liege has been a wereboar-kin who successfully created a place where he need not fear anyone’s judgment. Wereboar-kin sometimes struggle to maintain healthy relationships of any sort because of their mercurial natures and natural defensiveness, but some find camaraderie and strength by focusing on the strong emotions they share with their fellow wereboar-kin or humans who have known hardship. They have acquired the name “ragebred” for their habit of tempestuous romances that seem to be most successful when the couple engages in frequent bouts of dramatic conflict and affectionate reconciliation. Wereboar-kin and wereboars alike suffer the mood swings of adolescence far more severely than their human fellows. A ragebred’s first transformation is commonly triggered by suffering an injury while fighting or doing something else reckless enough to spur a burst of adrenaline. When discovering their powers, many wereboar-kin are first struck by a powerful and protective attachment to a friend or romantic interest, or by a constantly rumbling appetite for a wide variety of strange things. Some struggle to keep in check the emotions that trigger their shapechanging, and thus may have difficulty keeping their powers a secret. Because of their powerful tempers and unpredictable moods, ragebred are often considered dangerous even when their lycanthropic heritage is unknown. Since wereboars are notorious for being obnoxious and thuggish, wereboar-kin are typically scorned or bullied when their true heritage is revealed. Those who try to integrate with humans struggle to find acceptance, especially if they look with shame upon their heritage and acquiesce to damning labels from human culture. Others, however, take pride in their physical power and expressive emotions. Wereboar-kin adventurers are most often barbarians, although fightersand clerics are also well known. Ragebred clerics typically find themselves drawn to the deities of war and might, eschewing the powers of channeled energy in favor of strength-bolstering abilities and magic. The following barbarian rage powers are available to wereboars, wereboar-kin, and those who associate with these creatures: * Armor Ripper * Boar’s Charge * Deathless Frenzy * Disemboweling Tusks * Fueled by Vengeance * Savage Intuition The following wondrous item is common among wereboars, wereboar-kin and those who associate with these creatures: * Nose Ring of Unearthly Scent Werecrocodile-kin (scaleheart) Scalehearts are of an exceptionally cold aspect—few others can so easily toss aside inhibitions in the name of their ultimate goals. * Typical Alignment: NE * Ability Modifiers: +2 Con*, –2 Wis (+2 Str while shapechanged) * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Stealth, wild empathy * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: scare 1/day * Bestial Features: ** Bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage ** Darkvision to a range of 60 feet ** Swim speed of 30 feet ** Ferocity Werecrocodile-kin are the most common skinwalkers. Physically, they are thick-skinned and usually sluggish unless engaged in combat. They tend to be ruthless but patient. All are natural swimmers. In a pattern stretching all the way back to scalehearts’ counterparts in Arcadia, scaleheart culture respects nothing so much as the ability to demonstrate power over others, most often physically but also through cunning and magic. Werecrocodile-kin are renowned for their surprising and violent displays of dominance they have an equally strong reputation for proving their superiority by manipulating and seducing prominent humans. Not as powerful or as solitary as true werecrocodiles, scalehearts prefer to form their own small waterside communities when they do collaborate. Scalehearts are often brutish and mean. Their first transformation is commonly triggered by the first serious injury they witness or a sudden strong hunger. A werecrocodile-kin whose abilities have begun to appear is often struck by a craving to hurt, scare, and perhaps even kill peers who seem weaker or inferior to her in some way. Even heroic scalehearts can’t help feeling that selfish and evil creatures deserve pain and panic for being less moral than them. Werecrocodile-kin frequently boast about their conquests to potential victims and allies alike, hoping to inspire respect fear, and anxiety however they can. Many have a hard time reading the emotions of others and expressing their own emotions in a way others can understand—those who learn to exploit this feature may become brilliant liars or ruthlessly efficient officials or mercenaries, while others may simply toil hopelessly to find a way to meaningfully connect with their neighbors. Because of their unpredictable temperaments, great strength, and domineering attitudes, werecrocodilekin are generally considered cold-blooded killers by other races. They don’t bother to cultivate or maintain personal relationships, although they also recognize the security of shared space and don’t mind the presence of others of their kind. Most dwell in low buildings near the water’s edge, either alone or with a few of their kind. Many are patient and wily enough to recognize the value of the swamp plants around them, and herbalism, alchemy, and witchcraft are all respected professions for werecrocodile-kin. Some become shamans or soothsayers and readily sell curses as well as remedies—whatever will make the most money and earn the most respected (or feared) reputation. The following witch hexes can be selected by any character who can use hexes: * Cursed Wound * Swamp’s Grasp The following major hexes can be selected by any character who can use major hexes: * Animal Skin * Delicious Fright The following alchemist discovery is common among werecrocodiles, werecrocodile-kin, and those who associate with these creatures: * Psychoactive Bomb Wereraptor-kin (aerieborn) Skinwalkers descended from wereraptors, aerieborn lack beaks, but have feathers in their bestial form. * Typical Alignment: LN * Ability Modifiers: +2 Wis, –2 Cha (+2 Dex while shapechanged) * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Perception, Sense Motive * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: feather fall 1/day * Bestial Features: ** Bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage ** 2 talon attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage ** +4 racial bonus on Perception checks ** Increase fly speeds from other sources by 10 feet Wererat-kin (nightskulk) Nightskulks combine the versatile aspect of the skinwalker with the ambition and necessary ingenuity of the wererat to become some of the most creative and surprising of their kind. * Typical Alignment: LE * Ability Modifiers: +2 Int, –2 Str (+2 Dex while shapechanged) * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Handle Animal, Stealth in urban environments * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: speak with animals (rodents only) 3/day * Bestial Features: ** Bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage ** Climb speed of 30 feet ** Distraction, except with only one chosen natural attack per round, and sickens instead of nauseates ** Scent to a range of 30 feet Wererat-kin are common in urban areas, and like wererats, they usually rely on their stealth and cunning to get by in those metropolitan centers where they are persecuted. Many rogues and scoundrels think of a trace of rodent blood as a useful advantage, and some even falsely brag of having this trait to earn a quick reputation and intimidate rivals. True nightskulks, however, know that spreading such information only invites despair, for of all the skinwalkers nightskulks are perhaps the most universally despised. Unlike other skinwalkers, even large nightskulk communities often draw their culture almost completely from the surrounding human society, assimilating at the cost of losing their ancient skinwalker traditions. Most have found that the culture of infected and natural wererats in cities suits them, and can frequently be found consorting with these full-blooded lycanthropes. Lacking the wererat’s ability to hide among true rats, nightskulks often specialize in hiding instead among humans. Although they try to maintain ties with other wererat-kin and true wererats for mutual security if possible, wererat-kin have learned that it is safest to remain hidden among the human masses and disappear whenever fear of lycanthropes would threaten to make pariahs out of an isolated community. Nightskulks tend to be short and wiry, with constantly darting eyes. Males often have thin, ragged mustaches, while females have thin, birdlike builds. Both sexes like to wear fine furs and soft, voluminous garments for warmth and to show off whatever wealth they possess. A nightskulk’s first transformation is commonly triggered by his first exposure to a significant illness or even disease in adolescence, at which point his wererat blood helps fight off the affliction. The first thing wererat-kin generally notice when their wererat-kin abilities manifest is an urge to find an out-of-the-way place to make a comfortable and secure hideout or nest, preferably furnished with precious possessions or weapons for peace of mind. Although fond of secrecy and the safety it brings from potential foes as well as members of one’s own community, many nightskulks find it a great relief to have close friends to confide in about their experiences and abilities, leading them to form long-lasting relationships with a few close childhood friends, siblings, or associates. As a result of their close association with pests, wererat-kin are often erroneously considered blights on the surrounding community in any number of ways, and are often purported to be crime-lords, thugs, and sources of disease and declining culture. Their abilities give them value to thieves’ guilds, but otherwise they feel a great deal of pressure to hide their true nature from the human society surrounding them. They most often become adventurers in an effort to demonstrate their cunning and ensure their long-term safety by securing defenses and resources. Nightskulk adventurers are usually rogues, but there are also famous wererat-kin bards known for using their pipes to sway rodents and people, as well as wererat-kin monks who trained in street fights and converted their sewer homes into secret monasteries. The following rogue talents are available to wererats and wererat-kin: * Disease Use * Face in the Crowd * Quick Scrounge * Scavenger The following Teamwork feats are common among wererats, wererat-kin, and those who associate with these creatures: * Swarm Scatter * Swarm Strike Wereshark-kin (seascarred) The seascarred draw on the majesty of the shark and the society of skinwalkers to produce shamans and pirates with the ability to impose their will on anyone or anything that gets in their way. * Typical Alignment N * Ability Modifiers: +2 Wis, –2 Int (+2 Con while shapechanged) * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Perception, Swim * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: charm animal (aquatic animals only) 3/day * Bestial Features: ** Amphibious ** Bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage ** Ferocity ** Swim speed of 30 feet Much like lions are seen as kings of the savanna, sharks are kings of the sea, and so seascarred—those skinwalkers descended from weresharks—often think of themselves as having noble blood. Fittingly, wereshark-kin are often related to island nobility and shamans, and thus many expect others to defer to their often-blunt methods and habits. Like weresharks, they tend to be singleminded and do not like to be questioned. Although some are selfish and others heroic, most seascarred prefer to live relatively simple lives consisting primarily of hunting and eating. Many greedy or unscrupulous wereshark-kin make their way as pirates, simply taking what they want and letting their cowed peers deal with complications. Wereshark-kin prefer to be their own masters, but are willing to follow obviously more powerful leaders. Seascarred culture tells them that they are natural lords of the water, leading many wereshark-kin communities and loners alike to defend chosen stretches of coastline against all intruders and to live in harmony with the sea under the guidance of a druid or shaman. However, many self-directed individuals gravitate toward lives of piracy and selfish convenience, imposing their will on others when it is convenient and moving on when they lose interest. Physically, wereshark-kin tend to be broad-shouldered and muscular, with sharp, smooth features and little facial or body hair. Most seascarred proudly display large scars or tattoos as evidence of their experience and strength, lending them their hereditary name. Wereshark-kin tend to be strong-willed and uninterested in lengthy conversation. Their first transformation is commonly triggered by the first serious injury they witness or a strong hunger, generally in or near the sea. The first thing a seascarred notices when his powers manifest is an overwhelming awareness of all the life around him, especially when he is in the water. Not only does all the warm flesh and blood stir his nigh-insatiable appetite, but the bustling energy of a warm day and the muted activity of night stand out to him as patterns he can learn from or even command. This attunement to the natural world leads many wereshark-kin to become clerics of nature deities, druids, or oracles. Those less inclined toward the spiritual world often find roles as fighters, rangers, or magi. Because of their gruff temperaments and great strength, seascarred are generally considered coldblooded killers by the people of the Inner Sea, who rarely meet any except dangerous pirates. Wereshark-kin are naturally prized by crews of more monstrous buccaneers for their brawn and strong connection to the ocean. In adventuring parties, wereshark-kin are generally only willing to work and travel with others as long as they know there’s something in it for them. The following magus arcana are available to weresharks, wereshark-kin, and those who associate with those creatures: * Aquatic Agility * Arcane Scent * Natural Spell Combat * Spell Trickery * Spell-Scars The following magic weapon is common among weresharks, wereshark-kin, and those who associate with those creatures: * Trident of the Storm Captain Weretiger-kin (fanglord) Fanglords are skinwalkers of a most regal lineage, well aware that they carry the blood of kings and tyrants—and just as confident and imposing as their forebears. * Typical Alignment: NE * Ability Modifiers: +2 Dex, –2 Wis (+2 Cha while shapechanged) * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Acrobatics, Perception * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: jump 1/day * Bestial Features: ** Bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage ** 2 claw attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage ** +10-foot racial bonus to base speed ** See in darkness Weretiger-kin are known for their fickle attitudes and unpredictable behavior. Usually, a fanglord makes his living by intimidation, cutthroat business dealings, political ploys, and military ventures. Very much like weretigers, they rarely congregate with others of their kind except as mated pairs or one or two parents with a few children, although they sometimes agree to form oligarchic arrangements of mutual protection with neighboring fanglords or weretigers when each of them can respect the other’s strength. They often have aristocratic connections or the charm to fake it, and are happy to settle in affluent areas, where one fanglord typically claims dominion over anything from a small neighborhood to a large city district. Weretiger-kin tend to be exceptionally proud of their heritage and confident to the point of hubris regarding their authority over not only humans, but also animals. Although usually quite capable, fanglords are not opposed to waiting for just the right moment to spring a plan or strike against an enemy, making sure they can act with overwhelming effectiveness and completely negate the chance of an opponent fighting back. As a result, they make impeccable assassins and frustrating political enemies. Weretiger-kin often have large eyes, long noses, and sharp cheekbones. Weretiger-kin are often charming and intimidating, features they develop from childhood but which reach their full bloom only in late adolescence, when the maturing fanglord first begins to sense just how much more aware, graceful, and strong he is than those around him. Every movement seems to slow down for a fanglord, and he finds that he can almost divine each little vulnerability in the way humans carry themselves and go about their business—moments when they could be all too easily hurt, or killed in a way that looks like an accident, or outmaneuvered so they look silly in front of someone important. A fanglord’s first transformation is commonly triggered by his first sexual encounter. Weretiger-kin blood most often manifests among those descended from queens, kings, generals, and nobles who may have used their hidden lycanthropic strength to seize power from weaker contenders. Because of their impressive mien and great strength, weretiger-kin are generally considered worthy of fear and respect. Despite frequenting highly populated areas and enjoying the luxuries of high society, fanglords are commonly loners and generally form personal relationships with other humanoids only when they are driven to mate or if it will help them achieve some long-range goal. Their unfettered attitude helps many acquire a powerful mystique and sometimes even willing followers. Rarely loyal to anyone else, weretiger-kin are often quite successful as mercenaries, assassins, and leaders in their own right. The following Combat feats are available to weretigers, weretiger-kin, and those who associate with these creatures: * Motivating Display (Combat) * Surprising Combatant (Combat) * Violent Display (Combat) The following magic armor is commonly used by weretigers, weretiger-kin, and those who associate with these creatures: * Tiger’s Hide Werewolf-kin (witchwolf) Witchwolves are skinwalkers of the open field and quiet forest, almost human in their ingenuity and free spirits, yet carrying a seed of those most terrible and brutal monsters—the werewolves. * Typical Alignment: CE * Ability Modifiers: +2 Con, –2 Int (+2 Wis while shapechanged) * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Perception, wild empathy * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: magic fang 1/day * Bestial Features: ** Bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage ** 2 claw attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage ** Darkvision 60 feet ** +2 racial bonus on all saving throws Werewolf-kin are found in many areas, ranging from misty moors to dark alleys of bustling cities, and theirs is perhaps the most common visible skinwalker heritage to be found throughout the Inner Sea region and beyond. They often dwell with werewolves or others of their kind in small, isolated settlements that resound with howls on the night of the full moon. Many werewolves and witchwolves live in seminomadic bands as traders, mystics, adventurers, or entertainers, allowing them to wreak havoc in remote settlements before slipping off into the darkness to escape the subsequent suspicion and hostility of townsfolk. Most such bands include only werewolves or only werewolf-kin, but occasionally one group adopts a member of the other sort out of circumstance or convenience, particularly if the two share common blood. Werewolf-kin generally have prominent eyebrows that grow together, long index fingers, or wild hair that seems impossible to tame. Witchwolf packs are often led by witches trained in a tradition of curses and transformation tied closely to the original curse of lycanthropy; these witches are also usually the most powerful members of their packs, though exceptions exist where a witch leads with the aid of a favored ally of incredible strength. Because werewolf-kin cannot recruit ordinary humans the way werewolves can, they tend to be more cautious and maintain closer bonds with their fellows than true werewolves usually do, and their bands typically consist of only one or a few extended families or possibly longtime friends. When witchwolves take bestial form, their eyes typically take on an amber or pale blue hue, their canines sharpen to points, patches of fur form on their skin, and their ears elongate as their senses are drastically heightened. Werewolf-kin are often passionate and intimidating. Their first transformation commonly occurs during puberty or shortly thereafter beneath the light of the full moon. Werewolf-kin are most often drawn to a life of adventure by a desire to prove themselves, either to earn a place as a pack alpha or even a pack lord, or else to fight against the image of werewolves as violent monsters. The latter often turn for inspiration to the legends of the Hounds of Good, rare and blessed witchwolves who retain human dignity and virtue despite their lycanthropic heritage. Such goodly witchwolves form cabals dedicated to defending a particular area from fiends, evil lycanthropes, and other monsters, or start adventuring parties that seek out their sworn enemies wherever they can be found. Like their werewolf relatives, witchwolves are feared and despised for the savagery that characterizes the majority of their kind, and not without reason. While not all are monsters, certainly many werewolf-kin bands are happy enough to rob and murder fellow travelers who will not be missed or hire themselves out as mercenaries. Since they can be found throughout the world, witchwolves come in as many varieties as there are wolves. The following Style feats were developed by werewolf-kin monks, but can be used by anyone with an affinity for wolves and their kind: * Wolf Savage (Combat, Style) * Wolf Style (Combat, Style) * Wolf Trip (Combat, Style) The following wizard arcane discovery is common among werewolves, werewolf-kin, and those who associate with these creatures: * Werewolf Shape Third party favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Aegis: An aegis with the hardened strikes customization adds +? damage to his natural attacks and unarmed strikes. * Alchemist: When brewing alchemist extracts from the polymorph subschool, add +? to the effective caster level of the extract, but only to determine the extract’s duration. * Antipaladin: Increase the penalty caused by the antipaladin’s aura of cowardice and aura of despair special abilities by ¼. * Arcanist: When casting arcanist spells from the polymorph subschool, add +? to the effective caster level of the spell, but only to determine the spell’s duration. * Barbarian: When raging, the barbarian deals an additional +? damage from natural attacks. * Bard: Choose one bardic performance; treat the bard as +½ level higher when determining the effects of that performance. * Bloodrager: When in a blood rage, the bloodrager deals an additional +? damage from natural attacks. * Brawler: The brawler adds ½ to the number of change shape uses per day. * Cavalier: Add +1 foot to the cavalier’s mount’s base speed. In combat this has no effect unless the cavalier has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5). If the cavalier ever replaces this mount, the new mount gains this bonus to its speed. * Cleric: A cleric with the animal domain adds +? to her effective druid level to determine the abilities of her animal companion (to a maximum of her effective druid level equaling her cleric level). The cleric must select this option 3 times (or another multiple of 3) to increase her effective druid level by 1. * Cryptic: Add +¼ to the cryptic’s splash damage when using her disrupt pattern ability. The cryptic must have the explosive pattern insight before selecting this option. * Dread: When manifesting dread powers from the psychometabolism discipline, add +? to the effective manifester level of the power, but only to determine the power’s duration. * Druid: The druid can use speak with animals 1 additional time per day. * Fighter: The fighter adds ½ to his number of change shape uses per day. * Gunslinger: Add +? to the gunslinger’s saving throws against spells and effects from creatures with the shapeshifter subtype. * Hunter: The hunter can use speak with animals 1 additional time per day. * Inquisitor: Add a +½ bonus on Intimidate checks and Survival checks. * Investigator: When brewing investigator extracts from the polymorph subschool, add +? to the effective caster level of the extract, but only to determine the extract’s duration. * Magus: Add +? on critical hit confirmation rolls when using spell combat (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with those gained from Critical Focus and similar effects. * Marksman: Add +? to damage rolls made with ranged or thrown weapons when expending psionic focus for a Psionic Shot. * Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s CMD when resisting a grapple and +½ to the number of stunning attacks the monk can attempt per day. * Ninja: The ninja adds ½ to her number of change shape uses per day. * Oracle: Add +½ to the oracle’s level for the purposes of determining the effects of the oracle’s curse ability. * Paladin: Add +¼ to the bonus the paladin grants her allies with her aura of courage and aura of resolve special abilities. * Psion: Add +? to the psion’s saving throws against powers and effects from creatures with the shapeshifter subtype. * Psychic Warrior: When manifesting psychic warrior powers from the psychometabolism discipline, add +? to the effective manifester level of the power, but only to determine the power’s duration. * Ranger: The ranger can use speak with animals 1 additional time per day. * Rogue: Add a +½ bonus on Acrobatics check and Intimidate checks. * Samurai: Add +1 foot to the samurai’s mount’s base speed. In combat this has no effect unless the samurai has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5). If the samurai ever replaces this mount, the new mount gains this bonus to its speed. * Shaman: The shaman can use speak with animals 1 additional time per day. * Skald: Increase the skald’s total number of raging song rounds per day by 1. * Slayer: Gain a +? bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls made when using natural weapons (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with those gained from Critical Focus and similar effects. * Sorcerer: The sorcerer adds ½ to her number of change shape uses per day. * Soulknife: A soulknife with the vicious enhancement adds +? damage to his mindblade attacks. The soulknife must be 5th level before selecting this option. * Summoner: Add +? to the summoner’s saving throws against spells and effects from creatures with the shapeshifter subtype. * Swashbuckler: Gain a +? bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls made when using natural weapons (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with those gained from Critical Focus and similar effects. * Tactician: When using directed assault, your ally adds an additional +? competence bonus to the attack. * Time Thief: Add +? of an additional d4 to a saving throw against spells and effects from creatures with the shapeshifter subtype when you spend a mote to boost the save. * Vitalist: Treat the vitalist’s level as +½ higher when using the transfer wounds ability. * Warpriest: Gain a +? bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls made when using natural weapons (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with those gained from Critical Focus and similar effects. * Wilder: Add +½ to the wilder’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of the improved surge bond ability. * Witch: Add 1 hit point to the witch’s familiar. If the witch ever replaces this familiar, the new familiar gains these bonus hit points. * Wizard: When casting wizard spells from the polymorph subschool, add +? to the effective caster level of the spell, but only to determine the spell’s duration. Additional third party options * Alchemist: While in bestial form, add +¼ to the alchemist’s natural armor bonus from mutagens or +5 minutes duration to mutagen use. * Barbarian and Bloodrager: Add +1 to the character’s total number of rage rounds per day while in bestial form. * Brawler and Fighter: Choose two of the following combat maneuvers: bullrush, dirty trick, grapple, or trip. Gain a +1 bonus to the character’s CMD when resisting these two combat maneuvers. * Cleric: Add +½ to the cleric’s channeled energy total when affecting animals, magic beasts, and shapechangers. * Druid: Add +? to the druid’s natural armor bonus when using wild shape. * Hunter and Ranger: Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the hunter’s animal companion. If the character ever replaces this companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points and skill ranks. * Inquisitor and Investigator: Add +½ to Intimidate checks while in bestial form and +½ to Bluff checks to feint. * Magus: Select one known magus arcana usable only once per day. The magus adds +? to the number of times it can be used per day. Once that magus arcana is usable twice per day, the magus must select a different magus arcana. * Oracle: Add +½ to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of the oracle’s curse ability. * Rogue and Ninja: Add +½ to Intimidate checks while in bestial form and +½ to Bluff checks to feint. * Shaman and Witch: Add 5 feet to the range or ? to the DC of a chosen shaman hex. Multiple bonuses from this ability can apply to the same hex, to a maximum of an additional 30 feet and +1 DC for any single hex. * Skald: Add +¼ to the skald’s total number of raging song rounds per day. * Slayer: Add +¼ to the slayer’s studied target bonus on Perception and Survival checks. When the slayer gains the stalker class feature, this increase also adds to the studied target bonus on Stealth checks. * Sorcerer and Wizard: Add one spell known from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. This spell must have the curse, emotion, or polymorph descriptor, and be at least one level below the highest spell level the mage can cast. * Warpriest: Add ½ to the number of times per day the warpriest can use blessings, but the warpriest can use these additional blessings on only those from the Air, Animal, Charm, Magic, Plant, or Sun domains. Feats The following feats are available to any skinwalker character who meets the prerequisites. * Extra Feature * Fast Change Third party feats * Animal Hide * Animal Shape * Bestial Pounce (Combat) * Improved Animal Shape * Wild Healing Third party equipment * Claw Razors